Information cards
Description Quotes can be gathered by giving the residents (overground) other residents' cards or pictures. These cards are gathered by giving your player card (given to the player by Suzuki) to a select few residents (listed below). The quotes are used to tell the player about things they otherwise wouldn't learn and also are used to layout side quests for the player. This investigative style of gameplay features heavily in the sidequests despite not being present for the majority of the main storyline. Oddly enough the player card is not implicitly referenced and can only be learned about by visiting Suzuki in the prologue at a time that is optional; this is a weird design choice as the later parts of the main story only become beatable by knowing information obtained by investigation using the cards. The card itself can be bought at the store by the train station. Michelle's Card: Goro: “Michelle told me… to come over… But… I haven't gone yet... ” Julie: “If she wants to clean so much, I wish she could clean the chicken coop” Policeman: “Michelle is not an ex-convict.” Mr Cheapot: “Cleaning, she loves. Sometimes playername, clean your house, you should. I clean my house every morning.” Batayan: “Honestly, I don't like Michelle… She told me to come over to her place, so I did. I got in big trouble. Ha ha.” Michelle: “Me? I'm the only normal person here.” Leo: “I was invited to her house a few times. But, you can't just go in there. Push the button at the gate. If you visit her too late, she gets sick. So, I try not to bother her.” - This is in reference to Michelle's outburst at night and how to get into her house during the kiss quest for her. Mrs Plum: “Michelle? She is 29 years old.” Dream Girl: “Maid Michelle? Shes cleaning all the time. She's annoying every morning. Keep cleaning your own house! ” Dr Dandy: “Is Michelle my patient? Of course she is. I believe she has Gninaelc disease - ” - Cleaning disease. Policeman's Card: Dream Girl: “The crime rate of long life town is very low. So, Policeman is frustrated. Someone needs to commit a crime to solve his problem.” Dr Dandy: “Is Policeman my patient? Of course he is. I believe he has Toohs Annaw disease. Seriously ill. No one is perfectly healthy. I'm the only one whos healthy because I'm a doctor. Ha Ha Ha.” - Wanna Shoot disease. Mr Cheapot: “According to Policeman, it’s dangerous to walk around at night. I have a guard dog so no problem.” Michelle: “Policeman? I don’t like him. Shooting every night! He’s so noisy.” Leo: “If you do 3 bad things in front of policeman, you'll be arrested. Scary, huh? But if he finds you at night, he’ll shoot you. Even scarier.” Goro: “I’m an ex-convict… I don't like… Policeman” Julie: “Policeman works hard to keep this town a safe place to live. Such a good guy.” Batayan: “Policeman is dangerous at night. Whether you’re a criminal or not, he’ll shoot you right then and there. He is patrolling from 7:00pm to 3:00am. Hyaaa. I'm scared.” Policeman: “I'm working hard everyday.” Mrs Plum: “Policeman? He is 28 years old.” Leo's Card: Batayan: “He is strict about how to take a bath. He yelled at me once. I didnt think Id get yelled at like that at my age. I was shocked. After that, I fell in a ditch and a puddle. It was terrible… Ohhhhh? Was it the thing called “water hazard”? That means the fortune teller was right. Hes amazing. - In this quote batayan describes how he thinks the fortune teller is amazing. Every day he can be seen talking to the fortune teller in the tunnel. Michelle: “Leo from Turtle Bath? I don't like him. He tells me how to take a bath correctly, but he doesn't take a bath at all.” Policeman: “Leo is not an ex-convict.” Leo: “I own Turtle bath. Thanks.” Goro: “I was invited… to a tea party… We were supposed to meet in the backyard. Leo was… late… I was bored… I killed some time by kicking his boiler. Stupid, stupid boiler… Then, all of a sudden, the boiler opened… It let me climb up to the chimney.. Do you wanna climb on the chimney…? Don't do it… you'll get hurt....” - This is in reference to kicking the boiler multiple times to climb up to the crane and grab mr cheapot's golden racoon. Julie: “Leo? He’s my friend. By the way, do you take a bath regularly? You have to take it right. First, splash to the right. Then, splash to the left. and , whats next…? I forgot the right order...” Mr Cheapot: “He runs Turtle bath. If you don't know how to take a bath, he’ll get mad. Be careful, you should.” Dr Dandy: “Is Leo my patient? Of course he is. I believe he has Ydob Top disease. - ” - Pot Body disease. Mrs Plum: “Leo? He’s 41 years old. He’s at Turtle Bath. He found a film can in a trash can lately. He said he doesn't want it, so he’ll give it to someone.” - This is giving the player a clue for the Goro Kiss Quest. Dream Girl: “Leo? He studied in England once. Did he invite you to his tea party?” Mrs Plum's Card: Batayan: “Mrs Plum? I think she is 128 years old. Oh, by the way, I looked into the crack behind the snack shop. I saw what looked like a book. I couldn't reach it. Maybe it was a special book. I want to read it haha.” - The book in reference is the Alien Dictionary Volume 4. Batayna’s reference to this book is one of three clues that the player can gather in regards to finding this book. This is Part Four of Four needed to solve the Main Story puzzle Getting the Alien Home. Michelle: “Mrs Plum? I don't like her. The goblin lady, right? She’s like 300 years old… She’s always been old ever since I met her.” Policeman: “Mrs Plum is not an ex-convict.” Leo: “Mrs Plum’s age? I think she is like 100 years old.” Dr Dandy: “Is Mrs Plum my patient? Of course, she is. I believe she has Deirub Kcans disease” - Snack Buried disease. Goro: “Mrs Plum… she's always been… old… She is 112 years old… this year...” Julie: “This town’s goblin lady. I think she's like 115 years old.” Mrs Plum: “I’m Mrs Plum. I lived too long so I forgot my age already.” Mr Cheapot: “Lived too long, Plum has. Everyone thinks she is a goblin. I think she is 90 years old. She just an old lady.” Dream Girl: “A kid disappeared behind the snack shop. Scary isn't it? My mum told me never to eat redacted” - We know the Girl is talking about Micro gum here since when we show Julie the gum she tells the same story about the kid. This quote is also in reference to Alien Dictionary Volume 4. Her Card (Dream Girl): Batayan: “[Dream Girl]? She’s cute. If I were your age, I’d ask her out. Hmmm...” Michelle: “[Dream Girl]? I don't like her. She looks like a fish, she's always sitting on the pipe.” Policeman: “[Dream Girl] is not an ex-convict.” Mrs Plum: “She’s 14 years old.” Goro: “My proud daughter… She's very...” Leo: “I heard [Dream Girl] left her parents. Are you her boyfriend? Nice. Good to be young.” Julie: “[Dream Girl]? She is our daughter. I wonder when she is coming home? Maybe she won't be back until she finds herself a husband!? Hah, I hope she won't marry a loser.” Mr Cheapot: “She left her parents. Soon she should go home. Her parents are worried.” Dr Dandy: “Is [Dream Girl] my patient? Of course she is. I believe she has Yawanur disease” - Runaway disease. Dream Girl: “Me? I’m, [Dream Girl]. Don’t underestimate me because I'm a girl. I’m gonna live on my own! Independence!” Dr Dandy's Card: Batayan: “The other night, I got a stomach ache. Ha ha. I went to the hospital right away, but Dr. Dandy wasn’t there. Where did he go so late at night?. I think it was around 2 or 3am.” - The quote is referencing the Dr Dandy side quest where the player must first figure out why he always disappears at night Michelle: “Dr Dandy? I don't like him. He says I'm sick every time I see him. No one gets better with his medicine. Eggplants work better for me.” Policeman: “Dr Dandy is not an ex-convict” Leo: “That doctor is confused. Be careful.” Mrs Plum: “Dr Dandy? He’s 37 years old.” Julie: “The doctor at Yabu hospital. [Dream Girl] was born at that hospital. She was so cute.” Dr Dandy: “Me? Thanks to you I can sleep well now. I don't wake up at night any more. By the way, what is your blood type?. I think we can get along very well.” Goro: “He’s a bad doctor… Always says you are sick… Don’t believe any doctors… They get.. Sick too..” Mr Cheapot: “A great doctor, he is. He’ll see you for free.” Dream Girl: “At night a guy with read red hair comes out from the hospital. Is he a patient?” - This is in reference to the Dr Dandy quest. Goro's Card: Batayan: “Goro? He used to be a famous movie director. I saw many of his movies when I was a rich kid. I cant join his fan club because I have no money now. But I'm his biggest fan! I adore artists. Mrs Plum: “Goro? He is 50 years old. He used to be a famous movie director in a big city. Now he sells roasted sweet potatoes.” - These two quotes give the player some insight into the Goro Kiss Quest. Michelle: “Goro? I don’t like him… He should sell roasted eggplants instead.” Policeman: “Goro is an ex-convict.” Leo: “Julie’s husband right? They had such a big wedding. They seemed so happy.” Julie: “I wanted to give him a fresh start, so I threw away some of his old stuff. But now he works even less! I can't believe it!” Mr Cheapot: “Goro has a film, I think.” Goro: “I’m… Goro… I used to be a… Movie director… Now I sell… Sweet potatoes… But… Sweet potatoes are… art, too… People who understand understand...” Dr Dandy: “Is Goro my patient? Of course he is. I believe he has Knurd disease. Seriously ill. No one is perfectly healthy. I'm the only one who is healthy because im a doctor.” -> drunk disease Dream Girl: “My dad? I hate him! My mum is always yelling at him! Weak! I hate my mum who’s always angry, but I hate my dad for being so weak even more!” Batayan's Card: Batayan: “Me? Im batayan. I love music. Sing before eating food. Sing before going to the bathroom But I can't live without money. Which is more important? Work or hobbies?” Policeman: “Batayan is not an ex-convict.” Mrs Plum: “Batayan? He's 30 years old. Hee hee hee.” Goro: “He is… stupid… He doesn't… understand… work and hobby… hobby is more… important… he should… live on music...” Leo: ”Batayan? He’s 30 and still doesn't know how to take a bath! Work? Hobby? Whatever. You must know how to take a bath to be recognized.” Julie: “Batayan? He needs to work on his voice a little more… Is he talented? Talent has nothing to do with popularity. It's a tricky business… Either way, he doesnt fit in show business.” Mr Cheapot: “Batayan can play the guitar, I envy. I once practiced guitar myself. F and B minor, I couldn't reach. So I quit.” Michelle: “Batayan? I don't like him. I dont wanna listen to his song while im cleaning! Ah. I don't like him.” Dream Girl: “That guy who lives in a trailer? He used to be a rich kid. His dad’s company went bankrupt, and his family fell apart. Life is tough.” Dr Dandy: “Is Batayan my patient? Of course he is. I believe he has Boj On disease. ---” - No Job disease Mr Cheapot's Card: Batayan: “Mr Cheapot? Yout think he’s just a fake antique dealer right? Actually, he has a grand treasure. He might show it to you after the store hours. ” - This quote is keying the player into visiting Mr Cheapot after store hours to begin a sidequest. This is one of the easier side quests in the game as all the information can be gathered within the one area. The quest is the Golden racoon quest. Policeman: “Mr Cheapot is not an ex-convict.” Julie: “The chief of my fan club? He sends me some gifts even now. We are getting old...” Mrs Plum: “Mr Cheapot? He’s 55 years old. Hee hee hee. Leo: “Have you listened to any music at his place? A song called “Gold Fish Love”? It was pretty good.,” Goro: “When a theater closed, me and Vin… went to… get an old film… But… my wife...threw it away… My treasure… My film… It was a… legendary film...” - This is referring to the film Leo found in the trash that the player needs to retrieve to kiss goro. Mr Cheapot: “Im Cheapot of the antique shop. If you need money, come sell me something.” Dr Dandy: “Is Mr Cheapot my patient? Of course he is. I believe he has Step Evol disease. (Usual spiel continues)” - Love Pets disease Michelle: “Mr Cheapot? He is the only good guy here. He sent me eggplants the other day.” - This quote is a hint that you need to buy Eggplant Seeds from Mr Cheapot’s Store for Michelle's kiss Dream Girl: “Mr Cheapot is very nice. I live on his lot without permission, but he doesn’t complain.” Julie's Photo: Dr Dandy: “Is Julie my patient? Of course she is. I believe she has Nekcihc Dab disease. -” - Bad Chicken disease Mr Cheapot: “Julie L.O.V.E. Lovely Julie. A big fan of her I used to be. However… her grilled chicken, I don't like. Burnt.” Leo: “Julie? Yeah, yeah. My friend. But I don't know if I want to eat her grilled chicken. Sometimes raw inside. Honestly, I don't like her grilled chicken.” Batayan: “Julie? She used to be a big idol. I want to sing a duet with her someday. But I dont wanna eat her grilled chicken. Its very bad.” Policeman: “Julie is not an ex-convict. By the way her grilled chicken is burnt. I don't like it. It’s not good.” Goro: “That's… my wife… when she was young… She was beautiful… Now she loves money. Shes hiding… our safe key… She wont… tell me where… By the way… her grilled chicken, is not good… I have… had better grilled chicken before...”''' All the above quotes are clues towards the Second Section of the Ending Challenge in the Main Storyline. Many Characters hate Julie’s food and should not be selected to be a witness if they show up in the trial.' Mrs Plum: “Julie? She's 41 years old. Hee hee hee. Her grilled chicken is delicious. Easy on my dentures. Hee hee hee.” Michelle: “Julie? I don't like her. Yes, her grilled chicken is good, but she refuses to serve pickled eggplants. I don't like her. Hee hee hee.” '''These are the two Residents that you need to select in Julie’s Trial in order to pass the Second of Three final challenges.' Dream Girl: “The other night, I had a scary dream… My mum was put in a trial by chickens. She was sentenced to death. Everyone hates her grilled chicken. No one tries to save her. It was a bad dream.” - This is referring to the "Julie’s Trial" challenge at the end of the game. Julie: “I used to be popular, you know? Hee hee hee.” Category:Items Category:Story Items Category:Gameplay Mechanic